


Scissors of Faith

by vancoover



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, cutting hair, luigi is daisy’s favorite person ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancoover/pseuds/vancoover
Summary: How Daisy evolved from the N64 era to modern day.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Scissors of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just for explanation, I headcanon Daisy with slightly curly hair (just barely tighter than waves). I also have always thought she should have green eyes, so I prefer writing her with them. Enjoy :)

Long, red hair in two ponytails, one down each side of her face, Daisy was ready to go. She was sick of it. Tangly, gross, way-too-fucking-long hair really wasn't her thing. Daisy had been avoiding this moment, making sure she was certain of her decision.

She'd been close to chopping her hair off 15 times within the past 3 months, so Daisy was feeling certain she wanted this. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, Daisy took the hair cutting scissors and went to town, chopping off all of the hair below the rubber bands on both sides. She cringed as she heard the slicing of her hair, with long red pieces beginning to fill the sink. It felt wrong - like she was plowing through her femininity.

At the same time though, it felt so right. Way more right than wrong. Long hair made her feel like a prude, like a housewife. It didn't compliment her personality in any manner. All it did was give her pain when trying to wash it. 

Yes her dad will probably be bewildered, and her mom will probably yell at her for doing such a drastic thing without telling her. Daisy didn't particularly care though. Peach would probably be shocked at first, but be chill with it. So would Mario.

The only person Daisy was truly worried about their reaction to her hair was Luigi. She knew how much he loved her long hair - he loved burying his head into her hair while spooning her, twisting the curls between his fingers when he was bored, and would always straighten it out for her if she was in the mood for straight hair. 

Logically, Daisy knew Luigi would be fine with the change. He loved every single part of her with all of his heart, and her newly shortened hair would be no exception. In fact, he would be happy for her - he knew how much he hated her long hair. Daisy's long, red, curly hair would always get frizzy, tangly, and annoying with any type of physical activity. Running, playing tennis, baseball, and, well, other activities.

Despite knowing that, there was still a slight fear in Daisy's heart. That Luigi would be upset by the loss of one of his favorite things about her - the long, red, curly hair that he'd never seen on anyone else. She really, really, really hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Snapping out of her daze, Daisy stepped back to observe her new haircut in the mirror. It was a good 3 inches longer on the right than the left, and she started to panic. She had no idea how she was going to even it out at all.

Daisy heard a yawn and felt the footsteps of a figure approaching the door. She immediately ran to lock the door - she wasn't quite ready to face Luigi.

"Morning mia cara, can you open the door? I need to brush my teeth," Luigi spoke softly right outside the door.

Fear had truly set in at that point. How would he react? Would he leave her? Would he cry?

Daisy replied, her voice stammering, "I- give me a second Luigi."

"Everything alright in there? You don't sound ok." 

Damn him for knowing her so well.

Daisy hadn't heard any noise for a bit, before jumping at the sound of Luigi unlocking the bathroom door with a key. Daisy shut her eyes tightly.

Luigi entered the bathroom, and stared at her, the scissors, and her hair. She wasn't looking at him at all.

What Daisy didn't expect was for her Luigi's eyes to go bright with excitement, twisting and playing with her newly shortened hair. "This is why you locked the door? It looks so pretty Daisy."

Daisy's eyes looked up, and she turned her head to look at Luigi. "You sure you're ok with it?"

Luigi hugged her tight. "Why wouldn't I be? You look infinitely beautiful no matter the length of your hair. But give me the scissors, I want to help make sure it's even."

Daisy laughed, pressing a kiss to Luigi's lips and handing him the scissors. 

As she heard the scissors snip away, her hair fall to the floor, and Luigi's hands gently maneuver the scissors through her hair, she couldn't peel the smile off her face. She was so, so lucky to have this man in her life. 

The sweetest, gentlest, hottest, adoring man in the world was hers. Unlike other men, he didn't laugh when he saw her uneven haircut. He showered her with love. And he was spending his Saturday morning, one of his two off days from work, evening out her haircut. 

Because that's just how much he loved her.

"I'm done!" Luigi said cheerfully, placing the scissors on the sink, taking the broom and beginning to gather her hair to throw out. Daisy was elated - her hair was just above her shoulders. Her dream length. She could feel the air on her scalp because of just how much had been taken off. 

Daisy liked this a lot. It felt nicer. It felt like her.

Luigi hugged her from behind after throwing out all of her hair, kissing her head repeatedly, causing Daisy to laugh. "I think I like this on you more."

Daisy looked up at him with a smirk. "I thought you liked my long hair mister?"

"Of course I do! But you look happier with short hair. I love it when you're happy." Luigi replied meekly, looking directly into her big, bright green eyes. 

"Well you know what makes me happy?"

"What?"

"You." Daisy sat on the sink, pulling Luigi in and giving him a long, sweet kiss. She laid her chin on his collarbone, taking in the love of her life. "Thank you for everything."

Luigi's face flushed bright red at her actions. She still managed to make his heart pitter-patter no matter what she did, despite all their years together, - and it was magical. 

"Only my best for you, beautiful." Luigi smiles at her. "Want to spend the rest of the day in bed?"

Daisy smirked at the sound of that. "Carry me there."

Luigi rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

Because he loved her.


End file.
